


Sing

by The_super_ace



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_super_ace/pseuds/The_super_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He used to sing.  He used to raise his voice to the heavens and hit those notes with such precision and passion that he swore he was singing to God itself. When he stops singing, Axel needs to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Kingdom Hearts story! I hope you enjoy!

He used to sing. 

He used to raise his voice to the heavens and hit those notes with such precision and passion that he swore he was singing to God itself.

He would strum his guitar and play Beatles songs and Green Day and any thing you could imagine he would play and he would throw every ounce of his very being into it. He never saw him play a song without passion.

Axel couldn't imagine Demyx with no feeling in his voice. 

Here they were now, passing a joint around a fire and listening to some band playing on the radio, static in the background of the voices flowing from the speakers. Axel was entranced again by Demyx, who was smiling and swaying; his cyan eyes closed as he let the static beats run through him. 

He wished he would sing again, he wished he would run to the car and pull out his guitar and strum some old song he hasn't heard but somehow gets lost in, surrounded by the fire's smoke and warmth and the comfort of Demyx's voice. 

But it had been near months since Axel heard him sing. Months since he experienced the full, unbridled passion that Demyx had for his music. And he was worried.

“Why don't you sing anymore?” Axel hadn't quite meant to let the words slip off his tongue so easy, his cheeks heating as Demyx opened his eyes.

“What?” 

“You used to sing when we came here. And just, whenever you felt like it. When we drove, hanging out with Roxas and everyone else, but you don't anymore. You haven't sang in front of anyone in months... You haven’t sang in months.”

Demyx looked away, trying to avoid Axel's concerned blazing green eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously with one hand, looking unsure.

“I'm sorry, I- I'm worried, alright? You always loved music so much, you loved to play, to sing and now you don't sing or play and it feels...it feels like somethings wrong.” 

“If I tell you will you still be my friend?” Demyx said suddenly, kicking up some dirt as he spoke. 

“Of course!” Axel spoke loudly and instantly, causing Demyx's head to snap up to look at him. “Of course I'll still be your friend!” 

Demyx was quiet for another moment. “I told you a few weeks ago that I might not..I might not be straight.” Axel nodded for Demyx to continue. “I'm not.” Demyx inhaled a shaky breath.

Axel quirked an eyebrow. “Demyx..” He knew there was more, Demyx wasn't telling him something. He knew because while he wasn't extremely public about his sexuality, Demyx of all people knew Axel was open to anything. 

Demyx sighed, his ocean colored eyes focusing anywhere but Axel. “I don't want it to change anything between us! I like being your friend and..and I don't want to mess it up!” The frustration in his voice was enough to rock Axel. 

He had made the connection now. He understood Demyx's reluctance to tell him. Was he oblivious? Just clueless enough to not realize that feelings flow both ways? 

Axel moved to sit next to Demyx and waited for him to look at him. 

Demyx had the beginings of tears in his eyes, his cheeks dusted bright red. “I want you to kiss me, Demyx.”

Demyx's eyes widened, and he felt something he had been trying to push down for months. “Kiss..You..Are you sure?”

“Kiss me.” 

And suddenly Demyx's soft lips were pressed to Axel's slightly chapped ones. How often had he dreamed of this? How often did he lay awake at night, thinking of the blonde boy strumming his guitar and laughing and singing and imagine that the words sung were for him? 

He could taste the energy drink on Demyx's lips, he could smell the smoke stuck to their clothes, he could feel his own blood pumping wildly through his veins and he was lost in the shorter boy, warm and content and so alive. 

When they parted, Demyx laughed. He began to laugh, throwing his head back and throwing away all restraint. Axel himself felt giddy, filled with something new and amazing. He began to laugh with Demyx, unable to help himself. 

“What does this make us?” Demyx asked, no longer laughing but still grinning. 

“It could make you my boyfriend, If that's what you wanted.” 

“It would make me very happy.” 

Later they found themselves back at Axel's house, a tangle of limbs and soft smiles. 

“Will you sing for me?” Axel murmured, his head resting on Demyx's lap, and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. 

“Of course.”


End file.
